


The Night Guardian Origins.

by ive_seen_all_the_fandoms



Series: I have no official title for this story. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Am I Done?, Gay, Gen, Gender Neutral Character, Have fun with this ok?, I called them Tayra's, I wonder if people will actually read this?, I'll add stuff later, I'm just trying to make you laugh now, I'm so scared, Kinda, Long time project, Oh right tags!, Sal's awesome, Superheroes, Technically they're Angels, The story will probably be a bit confusing at first, Ummmm... - Freeform, Welcome to my amateur hour, guess which ones, have fun!!!, much later, you'll meet them later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ive_seen_all_the_fandoms/pseuds/ive_seen_all_the_fandoms
Summary: When a group of teenagers wake up to find that humanity and any trace of its existence have disappeared, they have no idea what to think. When they are told that it can all be recovered and resumed right where it left off if someone simply replaces them all, one volunteers herself. They thought that would be the last of the nightmare until things begin to escalate into an adventure and this was just the beginning.





	1. You know those days where you just wish you stayed in bed asleep? This was one of those days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smokeyquarts599](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeyquarts599/gifts).



> This has been a project I've been working on for a while. It's definitely not finished yet so I probably won't be updating too regularly sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight heroes, One story.  
> When a group of kids (Hey!) Sorry... Teenagers wake up to find that humanity and any trace of its existence have disappeared, they have no idea what to think. When they are told that it can all be recovered and resumed right where it left off if someone simply replaces them all, one volunteers herself. They thought that would be the last of the nightmare until things begin to escalate into an adventure and this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a story I've been wanting to put somewhere. I don't know if this is the right place but whatever. Hope you like it!

“There are worlds out there beyond most people's comprehension. You were chosen to be able to travel and understand it all…” 

The man had appeared only minutes ago. We had never seen him before but he regarded us as though he had known us our whole lives. 

“You had all been chosen before you were even born and now it’s time to see who will continue the journey.” He continued. 

The five of us looked at each other. I knew everyone minus the man. There was Jackson who was focusing his ocean blue eyes intently on the man. I knew Jackson well enough to consider him a friend but sometimes I couldn’t help but wonder if I was a friend to him as well. To his right was Michael. His eyes were widened with fear. He had been my friend for years. His usual cocky smile and energetic behavior wasn’t present. Not that I blame him. I was to Jackson's left and next to me was Jake. His messy black hair was kinda greasy and appeared more unkempt than usual. As if he had only just woken up. Next to Jake was Katie. her long blonde hair now had aqua at the tips and blue eyes that looked purple in the light. What happened to her? She, Jake, and I had only really become friends towards the beginning of the year before maybe earlier but we hit it off. Along with Jake, we became close friends in such a short amount of time. 

“There are three bombs. The first one has already gone off, and it has destroyed all of humanity's progress so far minus you five. The second will go off once I leave and the third...” 

The mysterious man watched us as he spoke. He had a low, calm voice that was smooth and unwavering. He wore a formal suit and tie along with shined black shoes and black dress pants. He never smiled, just kept a neutral face. He had black hair that was very neat and professional. He kinda looked like a lawyer.

“…It will destroy you too unless one stops it in time. The person who deactivates it, however, will not return. They will take humanity's place”. 

My eyes widened, and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. To think only this morning I woke up thinking that the neighbors were just releasing a firework. Then again that wouldn’t make much sense anyway. They’re illegal where I’m from in Australia so that was kinda a stretch and it was a lot louder than a firework and... yeah it was a stupid thought but then again the reality of a humanity wiping bomb isn’t much more plausible. At least it wasn’t. 

“sorry to sound ignorant but WHAT!?”. Yelled Jake. 

“Do you require me to repeat myself?” the man asked, genuinely confused. 

“No, I heard what you said I just can’t believe it” he retorted. 

“Any further questions?” asked the mysterious man. 

“Yeah, where is it?” I asked. 

My heart pounded in my chest and I felt light-headed. I couldn’t let them die. They have so much potential. Each of them were a genius in their own right. 

“It will be within a reasonable distance,” he said. 

“Why us?” asked Jackson. 

“You will see in time” he answered. “Are you ready now?”. 

We looked at each other and nodded. My stomach was in knots and from the look on my friend’s faces they felt the same. 

“In that case, I wish you all the best,” He said. 

He snapped his fingers and BOOM! The second bomb went off. We were forced to the ground. I opened my eyes to see my friends on the ground next to me. My eyes hurt, my ears were ringing and my muscles ached. I heard my friend’s distant moans. I shakily got up. Katie noticed and tried to get up as well. I was kinda surprised at how unharmed we were. We weren’t even knocked out. Sure our muscles were aching and ears were ringing but we were hardly scratched or burnt. 

“Wait no, I’ll do it,” she managed to croak as she lifted herself off the ground. 

“No, no. You’re going to stay,” I respond pushing myself up alongside her. 

“How about you both stay here? We don’t even know if he’s telling the truth and if he is and we have to get rid of that bomb and we have literally no idea how,” suggested Jackson as he dusted himself off. 

“What are you talking about?” Katie asked, clearly unimpressed.

“Hear me out. I am talking about a BOMB. Do you know how to disable a freaking bomb? Because I don’t. I don’t think he does, or him,” Jackson retorted pointing at the two boys behind him.

I saw an opportunity while Katie was focused on him and ran off. 

“Hey!” I heard her call after me. 

I got to the bomb but she caught up a few seconds later. 

“Don’t do this, you have a life to live” she said. 

I just looked at her. She wanted to do this so bad. 

“So do you,” I said quietly before I shoved her. Hard. 

She fell to the ground. I turned to the bomb. My hand shakily hovers over the wire. The reality of this all set in. 

“Will it hurt?” I wonder. 

I look at the bomb which looked like a concrete box with large, thick wires connected to it. 

I close my eyes, hold my breath and pull one in hopes of the bomb turning off. The digital timer on the bomb stops counting down. Success! 

I turn to Katie. 

“I’m sorry. That was a bad shove.” I apologize. Might as well apologize and leave them for some sort of truce.

I felt light-headed. What was I supposed to say to them? “Hey sorry about committing suicide on you guys, have fun living life while I learn what happens when you die,”

“Why?” She asked looking up at me with tears in her eyes. 

“This might be the last you see of me so um...” My voice trails off the drowning feeling of a panic attack set in while I try to think of the last thing to say to them. Somehow I knew only a little bit time left.

“Not now,” I think. I looked over at the four friends I knew so well. They looked scared, sad even. I needed to say something. With tears in my eyes, I turn to face them all.

“Stay alive for me,” I say forcing a smile. The world went white...

 

(song recommended: Shawn Wasabi I lost all my eggs)

A white light surrounded and blinded the teens for a few seconds. Soon everything that was lost was replaced. Everything humanity had built returned as well along with humanity itself. They continued life as though nothing had happened and resumed their day like normal. The only thing that was odd about their normal day was the sight of three teenagers lying unconscious on the ground in the middle of a park and the explosion that seemed to just engulf them. The first to wake was Jackson. He rose to his knees and looked around. He looked around at the three kids lying around near him. He recognized one of them but only barely while the other seemed familiar but no names came to mind. He woke up next. 

“Wha… where are we?” He mumbled. Suddenly the memories flooded back. The bombs, the man and something else. Something sad. He was too lost in thought to see the boy panicking. 

“I’m not me!” He yelled as he ran around. 

“That’s great buddy…” Replied Katie getting up slowly. 

“Hey, where’s Jake?” She added noticing her friend's absence. 

“Who’s Jake?” Jackson asked, looking over at Katie. 

“ME!” yelled the boy. “AT LEAST IT SHOULD BE ME!?” He added touching his face. 

The boy had a blue eye and a brown eye, Messy black hair and dark skin. Jackson attempted to shake away the dizziness and got up. 

“Wait… Angela? She was there with us wasn’t she?” Realisation set in. Meanwhile, the boy continued to run around yelling. 

“NO WAIT I SHOULD BE MICHAEL… RIGHT?!” he continued as he circled the two panicking while Katie walked over to Jackson. 

They looked over at each other and silently decided to calm him down. They stopped him and sat him down and told him to breathe. 

“Hey chill, we’ll figure this out” soothed Katie. 

“Ok, let’s just relax. Now, you’re saying you’re both Jake and Michael?” Asked Jackson. 

“Yeah… I think…” Replied the boy. 

Suddenly a vision flashed into their minds. They saw Michael and Jake lying next to each other, unconscious. A bright light of green and red suddenly surrounded them before it became so bright they were no longer visible. The colours then combined leaving an Orange as a result and left the unconscious Boy lying in their place surrounded by the colour. The boy's eyes snapped open. 

“D-did you see that too?” He asked. 

“Yeah, you’re like a fusion!” said Katie a little more excited than she should be at this revelation. 

“Y’know, like from Steven Universe,” she explained. 

“So then if I’m not Jake or Michael… Who am I?” He asked looking down inspecting himself. 

Almost on command, they got another vision. Words flashed into their heads. This time they were last names, each coloured differently. With the words was a picture of their owner.

“Mine’s Nightranger,” Jackson said in realization. 

“Mine must be Firelight” added Katie. 

“I must be Silverarrow then” finished Jamie. They then just stared at each other. 

“Now what?”

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The light cleared up and Angela found herself in a dark tunnel on the ground. 

“What the hell?” she mumbled as she slowly got up. 

She looked around and found only concrete walls. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a light blue glow. when she turned around she saw a small floating diamond. It had a gap in the middle of it where a ball hovered inside. The only other source of light came from a doorway. 

“Where am I?” she wondered. 

“Helloooo?” She called into the dark tunnel. Her only reply was an echo. She looked back at the diamond. 

“What are you?” she asked it tapping the little sphere inside. A light blinked and the ball projected a screen. 

“Ohhh kaaay. Can you talk?” she asked. 

The device whirred a bit but didn’t say anything. 

“That’s comforting…” she turned to the doorway. “Well the only way to go is up right?” she said to the shape as she walked up the light slope to the doorway. 

It stopped displaying the screen and followed her. As she began to walk she felt a little bit of drag. She looked down to see a dark grey coat lined with purple. She also felt something large on her back and something on her head. She didn’t bother to look to see what it was. She ascended to the light and found herself in a room. 

“Well, this isn’t what I was expecting. I mean I wasn’t expecting much but this was not one of the things that I was, aaaaaand I’m talking to myself…” she said as she looked around the room. 

In the room, there were five large clear blue. One for each friend that we were just with and her. There were names at the bottom of each person that she didn’t recognize.   
“Jackson Nightranger? That isn’t his last name?” she thought. 

she looked at the others getting confused when both Michael and Jake were labeled 

“Jake Silver? Michael Arrow?” She was about to read her own when she heard footsteps. 

“Crap! I’m not alone.” she thought. She snapped her head around to see another door across from the one she entered. 

“How didn’t I see that?!” she thought as she looked around for a hiding spot but before she even moved she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Calm yourself, Angela, there’s no harm here,” said a familiar voice. 

She turned around to see the man from earlier. She could feel her heart that was smashing against her rib cage calm down a little. 

“Come, We have much to do”


	2. May one bomb lead to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new friends try to go about life like how it was before the bomb and begin to discover new things about themselves, especially Jake and Michael. Meanwhile, Angela fills us in on her whereabouts.

The three new friends became close after a short amount of time. Who knew that a few hours of trying to escape ambulances and police officers and trying to figure out how to get someone to turn back into two people could be so good for team building. After Katie figured out that they had to fall to the floor the two boys (who figured out their new names were Jake and Michael) got up and walked over to their respective party. Jake walked over to Katie and Michael walked over to Jackson. The four stood silently until one of them spoke.

“So it’s been fun…” Michael started.

“Yup!”

“It was nice to know you”

“Agreed” 

“I’m not against what happened”

“same here”

Another pause of silence.

“OK BYE” They blurted out.

The two parties left. Katie went straight home. Instead of being met with hugs and concerned faces, her parents just yelled at her. Anger built inside of her with every profanity they threw at her. She shut her eyes and balled her hands into fists, More out of fear than self-defense, and felt something hot building in them. Her father made an attempt to hit her but was met with a pair of glowing aqua eyes staring at him and equally bright glowing hands trying to block what would be another painful hit. 

He dropped his hand. 

“What the-” was all he could manage.

She blinked and her eyes returned to normal. Her family stared at her and she took it as an excuse to run into her room. She sat against the door. 

“What was that?” she said to herself while running a hand through her hair.

Jackson and Michael took it upon themselves to go to Angela’s family to tell them the news. Or at least a very good excuse. Jackson and Michael weren’t exactly friends but they both found that they knew Angela’s families so well they were like second families. They texted their own families saying they were going for a walk before setting out to her house. When they arrived her mother threw her arms around them. 

“Have you seen Angela!? That bomb went off and she wasn’t in her bed and there was a note saying she was out.” She whimpered, her eyes filled with tears.

Jack and Michael looked at each other. Both boys realizing that the first bomb had made the news.

“We were where the bomb was. I’m sorry but she didn’t make it…” Jackson croaked. He finally realized his friend was dead. He was too busy with trying to get Jamie to unfuse and figuring out the directions to her house that it didn't sink in. Until now that is.

Her mother covered her mouth in shock.

“There’s no body. The police probably don’t know” Michael added. He too realizing the horrible truth.

The two boys were beginning to tear up.

“I’m so sorry…” Jackson finished. 

Angela's mother invited them inside and before breaking the news to Angela's father and sister and gathered themselves into a large hug and cried while the boys watched on. The family were too sad and the boys were too focused on avoiding eye contact to notice their glowing eyes.

In the meantime, Jake was walking home. He and Katie parted ways on their way home promising to meet up with Jackson and talk tomorrow. Alone he thought about Michael. When fused he felt invincible. They were one person and it was… Amazing. He could hear everything Michael wanted to say and Michael was able to comfort him when he started to panic about being fused forever. Michael was comforting and nice. Being a part of him was strange but while they were trying to unfuse Jake was starting to think that he didn’t want to. He felt so comfortable after a while that it was less about never unfusing again and more about never re-fusing again. He began to wonder if maybe Michael felt the same. 

"Wait no that's gay!" He said. 

He shook his head. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that though. I just don’t want him.” He tried to reason.

He continued to walk just thinking about whatever crossed his mind before one thought hit him like a ton of bricks. 

"Angela's dead..."

He put a hand to his forehead in disbelief. How could he forget that? She was one of his best friends and he forgot she died. He almost walked past his house he was so stunned. He walked into his house vaguely waving to his mother before walking into his room and passing out onto his bed hoping to wake up in a world where his friend wasn't dead and Michael wasn't so nice.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Log 1:

Hey, it's me: Angie. Um, so I guess I should explain the log thing. I decided that the best way to keep you readers up to date on what I learn would be through this tablet thing Sal gave me. Sal is the guy that blew up everything by the way. He's not a bad guy. He didn't actually do anything to Earth. He *did* put a bomb in a park and set it off but we were not in any danger. When the bomb when off it sent all the Tayra’s in the area to a universe that has a pre-human Earth on it. 

 

Now I know what you're thinking: "Wait, *A* Universe!?"

 

And yes, you read that right. Universe. I mean at least I'm telling you knowing that you didn't know beforehand. Sal just sprung it on me like.

“We don’t want you teleporting to some random universe, I need to make sure you’re safe and aware of how to use your abilities,” 

Like he said it so casually like I should know it was out there. 

I was like “I’m sorry, you mean the universe right?”. 

“No the multiverse, you know the one full of the world's your people created?”. 

“We what?” 

That was during the few minutes after waking up. We were walking to my room (Yeah he made it before I came in) and I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. As it turns out, humans are a lot more powerful than you would think. We have the ability to create universes and we have to no end. When we make a story or tell a lie there’s a universe that you made that has that happen. One place I hope to visit is the ones with my favorite cartoon characters. He told me a few other things too that I guess I should tell you guys as well. Most important of all is why I'm here in... Heaven? Honestly, I have no-idea and Sal won't tell me. Anyway, I'm here because my friends and I are not what we seem. We are now a part of a race of nearly extinct people called Tayra's. We are able to essentially copy, paste the abilities of people we meet as well as other magic powers. We also have big as bird wings, Animal ears, and a tail too. My friends and I even have a special thing where if we become strong enough we get a complete one up where we get better wings, a better tail, ears, and... anyway you get the point. The thing is, Sal was the last of them. The rest of them were killed. Sal said that I can leave when I'm able to control myself so I'll be training a lot until I get the one up. Unfortunately, that means keeping my wings, tail, and ears activated even when I don’t need them. I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to go home though. I have a role you see. I’m in charge of teaching my friends how to use them when I get back. If I ever do. I have to be their leader until someone else is able to. My biggest problem though is this: I’m no hero. I'm terrified. I don’t know how much I’ve got to learn but I hope I can learn it all soon, I miss home, my friends, my family, and just earth. I mean on the bright side, Sal is very approachable and fun to be around so it’s not like it’s hard to easy to be lonely. He said that we're gonna meet the other ancestors soon, whatever that means. I think that's everything so I'll see you next chapter.


	3. The day Angela realised she shouldn't have left them alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to lose ideas for these summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it's about time to introduce Phoenix so for all you angst lovers out there, you are going to LOVE him.

Phoenix woke with a start. His heart beat fast, hammering against his chest. He put a hand to his chest as he tried to slow down his breathing and another through his hair. He sighed and tried to breath slower. The boy got up from his spot on floor of his padded cell, not that there was a point. He wouldn’t be let out for another few hours. He could tell by the guard at his door. They swapped every hour and in a pattern. It became like a clock to Phoenix, learning their head shapes and shadows to figure out what time it was. Why was Phoenix in a padded Cell being guarded? Because he wasn’t normal. 

 

When he was eight, he woke up after a dream of a man dying at the hands of a red eyed monster. The dream was so surreal the poor child was terrified. He ran to his mother and father’s room for comfort. He shook them awake and was met with tired mumbles. His mother blinked away the sleep and looked at her son and screamed. He flinched at the sound of the shriek. His mother shot out of bed and his father sat up staring at his son.

 

“Phoenix?” He asked.

 

Phoenix stared up at his Dad. He shifted a bit uncomfortably in his place.

 

“What’s on your head?” He asked his son.

 

Phoenix felt the top of his head self consciously and felt two extremely soft and fluffy pointy somethings on his head. He could tell they were ears from the noise he heard when he ran his fingers over them but why were his ears like this? 

 

His father had now slid off his bed and walked behind Phoenix and roughly put his hands on his shoulders to stop him from turning around. 

 

“Wings?..." He murmured. 

 

“And what is that?!” He yelled yanking at the equally soft and fluffy tail trying to remove what he figured was a tail.

 

“Owww. Daddy that hurt!” Phoenix whined jumping away and covering the top of his tail.

 

His father stared at the new features on his son.

 

“They’re attached to you?..," He said in disbelief.

 

“What’s wrong Daddy?” Phoenix asked naively.

 

Phoenix sighed at the memory. His Father worked at a biology lab and was among the best in the facility. That day Phoenix’s father took him to the lab. He decided that he no longer had an eight year old son, only a new lab rat.

 

An hour passed and Phoenix heard the familiar BUZZ!

 

The door clicked open and a white coat walked in. 

 

“C’mon, Let’s go,” He said. As usual there was no friendliness in his voice. 

 

Phoenix believed that they try to be unfriendly to make them feel less guilty about torturing a fifteen year old. In return, He decided at a young age that he would call them White coats and not people so he would feel less betrayed.

 

“Coming…” He mumbled and walked past the white coat and out into the hall. 

 

The stone floor was cold on his bare feet and sent a shiver up his spine. Phoenix wasn’t allowed access to regular clothes or shoes. Instead he walked barefoot and wore only hospital gowns and a dog collar. 

“You’ll be fine Phoenix, it’s only a flight test today,” He heard a familiar voice in his head tell him calmly.

“On top of things as usual, Sal,” He thought. 

“Naturally,” Sal replied.

Phoenix could hear a smirk in his voice.

“What kind of flight test?” Phoenix asked.

He was reaching the room, he didn’t have much more time until Sal would be unable to reach him.

“Speed mainly. They want to see if you’ve gotten faster,” he replied.

“Thanks. You’ll be keeping an eye on me right?” Phoenix asked.

He was almost at the door.  
“Of course, Good luck,” Sal replied.

 

Phoenix entered the room and paused when he saw a large wind tunnel. He was shoved forward. He started to walk again. The handed him some clothes and told him to change. 

“Uhh can I get some privacy?” He asked.

They all turned around and allowed him to change. He was given some Jeans and a singlet with a large hole in the back to accommodate his wings. He slipped into his clothes. He saw all his scars and bruises from less domestic tests. He has a hole in his right ear because they white coats wanted to know what they were made of.

He walked into the tunnel. He couldn’t see or hear anyone once it was blocked off but he saw a few CCTV cameras around the place so he knew he wasn’t going to blow away until he was somewhat ready. He spread out his wings and got into a stance and heard the tunnel make a strange noise then heard the large fan activate. The wind got to a good plying pressure and he took off. He was fine for the first half hour and then all of a sudden the wind was getting a bit difficult. He continued at a slightly faster pace but he realised he was flapping more often and was having trouble staying in his spot. Another half hour passed and he was exhausted and was having too much trouble fighting the fan. A wing gave out and he was pushed to the back of the tunnel. His wings acting like a parachute and forced him back. He was rendered unconscious. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The four teenagers, after many weeks, started to become close friends. They talked about random thoughts that crossed their mind and laughed at them like friends do, but they also were able to share their experiences of mysterious happenings while they were at home. Katie almost blew a hole in the wall some kind of laser that came from her hand, Jake managed to knock out his brother when he charged at him, Jackson managed to accidentally mind control a child who was annoying him, and Michael? Well, Michael was fairly controlled and didn’t have too many complications. They met up at an abandoned building they had claimed that was only a short walk from their houses and decided they needed to do something before someone was killed.  
“We can’t stay at a place where people can’t magically summon shields like we can,” Jackson said.

“Yeah, but where are we supposed to go?” Jake asked. “We can’t exactly buy a house and move out” 

“Who said we had to buy a place. We already have this. Furnish it up and we’ve got ourselves a place to stay," Michael suggested as he took a seat on the floor next to Jake.

“I have an idea,” Katie spoke up. 

The boys all turned their heads to look at her.

“We fake our deaths” She suggested.

The boys all sat in consideration until Jackson spoke up. They would be lying if they said they hadn't thought about it. If school wasn’t going to be the death of them, these powers were definitely going to be.

“It could work but we’d need our bodies to pull it off,” He said.

“I have a solution to that” Michael said. 

He got up from his place on the floor and snapped his fingers. In front of them, an exact replica of himself appeared. It wasn’t alive, however. Completely dead.

“What is this…” Jake asked looking into his glazed over eyes.

“I believe that the blast may have given us the ability to summon stuff. That’s why we’ve each been able to blow stuff up if we point at it," Michael explained. 

He extended his arm to a wall and opened his palm. A ball of green spun towards it and exploded on impact. The others looked on in shock.

“So we use these corpses of ourselves, make an explosion put our personal belongings on them so we can be identified and we’re free?” Jake asked.

“Clones of our stuff but yeah,” Jackson confirmed “Can you do that, Michael?”

Michael nodded and a smirk creeped onto his lips.

“Good, let’s get ready then," Jackson said. 

The group nodded and began to make plans.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

They all met up at the park the first bomb went off in at night so it would be hard to see them carrying the corpses of themselves. They all had said their “I love you’s” to their families and tried to not get emotional when saying goodbye for what they knew would probably be the last time. Michael made a replica of the bomb and armed it to go off when he wanted it to. By go off I mean imitate an explosion so no actual damage would be done. They basically chucked the clones onto the ground to make it appear like they were impacted by the bomb.

 

“Hmmm…” Katie hummed. “It still doesn’t look right,"

 

“What do you mean?” Jackson asked dusting himself off after chucking his body on the ground.

 

“I mean the bomb thing is not actually going to burn them and they don’t look like they’ve just been in a bomb,” Katie replied staring down at her body.

 

Jackson looked at his corpse and realised what she meant.

 

“Simple solution my friends,” Jake said walking between the two proudly.

 

“And what would that be?” Katie asked, raising a mocking eyebrow.

 

“We can do this,” He replied stretching an arm out and shooting Katie’s clone. 

Sure enough the body was toasted and looked like it was right next to a bomb when it went off Katie flinched a little but quickly returned to normal.

 

“First, good thinking. Second, Why did you shoot me?!” Katie said half joking, half concerned.

 

She and Jake laughed a little before helping Michael and Jackson got to work on the other clones. Soon enough the clones were Convincing enough and it was time to set it off. 

 

The group walked away to the sides of the park and heard a loud boom. Michael had set it off. They turned around instinctively and saw others do the same. They all screamed and ran and the teens figured they should probably do the same. 

 

They fled to the abandoned hotel. They didn’t talk until the next morning. Katie felt extremely uncomfortable but dealt with the terrifying silence until Jake realised she was scared and sidled up next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a soft smile and she smiled back. The group left the next morning to find somewhere to eat. They found a diner and decided to eat there. They ordered and ate and then the bill came. They looked at each other realising their obvious mistake. Michael thought quickly and made some counterfeit clone money and used that. The worker at the diner accepted it and they left.


End file.
